Caballeros y princesas
by pipe92
Summary: Tres caballeros de diferentes reinos y personalidades deberán unirse para recuperar a sus princesas quienes fueron secuestras por un malvado demonio con fines perversos Gokuxmilk , GohanxVidel y VegetaxBulma


**Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores**

* * *

Un joven pelinegro de 20 años corría a toda velocidad por un enorme castillo una serie de explosiones y gritos lo había alertado que algo no andaba bien , mientras más se acercaba a la planta alta podía divisar numerosos cadáveres de los que alguna vez fueron sus compañeros de labor , provocando una gran angustia y miedo en el de que algo malo pudiera suceder le a la Princesa del reino de Orange Star , al llegar a la planta alta del castillo pudo divisar al demonio que estaba atacando el castillo tenia piel verde , alas y una cola como de escorpión

- Tú debes ser el guardián que posee la armadura Namekiana, tal vez tu me des un reto más interesante - dice el dominio viendo al joven caballero - mi nombre es Cell y he venido por la Princesa de este reino

- Jamás te llevaras a la Princesa Videl, monstruo ahora pelea - Grita enojado Gohan empuñando su espada

- Eres un chico insolente pero tengo ganas de luchar contra alguien que no muera de un solo golpe - comenta Cell colocando se en posición de combate - Kikoku - grita lanzando una gran ráfaga de energía la cual es esquivada por Gohan - me impresionas esquivaste muy bien mi ataque

- Gracias pero no será suficiente para derrotarme , te daré una oportunidad de irte antes de salir herido - Comenta Gohan viendo que Cell no estaba dispuesto a retroceder - masenko - grita abanicando su espada lanzando su ataque directo a Cell

- Tu ataque es patético o solo estás haciendo tiempo para que la Princesa escape - comenta mientras estira su cola para atacar al caballero pelinegro quien usa su escudo - Tu escudo debe ser el más fuerte soporto muy bien, pero no es suficiente - dice golpeando a Gohan con su puño en su cara estrellando lo contra una pared - Eres muy resistente creí que te había asesinado con ese golpe pero con eso no podrás detenerme

Gohan se encontraba inconsciente después de ser golpeado por Cell sin poder hacer nada al respecto para impedir que el demonio raptara a la Princesa Videl , los rumores del ataque recibido en el reino de Orange Star habían conmocionado y asustado en toda la región , pero no había pasado una semana y Cell ya se encontraba atacando otro castillo en el reino de fuego que se encontraba en las montañas Paos , los caballeros defensores habían caído y solo queda uno el más valiente de todos un joven de 28 años de cabello negro y alborotado

- Tú debes ser el Príncipe caballero Goku

- He y tu como sabes mi nombre - pregunta Goku sorprendido con el demonio Cell - Bueno no importa tú debes irte o serás exterminado

- No me hagas reír Goku, ningún caballero puede vencerme ya he derrotado a Gohan que era un caballero élite - comenta confiado Cell esquivando los ataques de espada de Goku - tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso para derrotarme

- Esta bien si eso es lo que deseas - responde Goku cambiando su semblante de confiado a serio - Kame hame ha - grita Goku golpeando su espada contra el suelo creando un relámpago azulado que cruza el piso he impacta en Cell quien no se esperaba tal poder

- Tu poder sobrepasa al de Gohan eres realmente fuerte pero necesitaras más que un kame hame ha para derrotarme - comenta levemente lastimado Cell pero seguí confiado - te seré sincero eres el oponente más fuerte que me enfrentado

- Yo también creo eso, nunca nadie había recibido directamente mi Kame hame ha y había sobrevivido - Responde Goku sintiendo se emocionado y al mismo tiempo preocupado - excepto Vegeta pero él no recibió directamente

- Creo que debemos dejar este encontró para otro momento - Comenta el demonio mientras piensa " aun necesito absorber más energía estos caballeros son muy fuerte aun para mi " - Taioken

Enceguecido y sin poder evitar que Cell nuevamente capturara una Princesa, nuevamente la región esta consternada por lo que estaba pasando está causando pánico y destrucción a su paso sin saber porque capturaba a princesas al azar, pero no había pasa ni menos de una semana cuando nuevamente ataco un castillo del reino del oeste pero esta vez no solo se enfrentaba a un caballero sino aun príncipe y futuro rey

- Tu eres el famoso Cell, eres muy osado para haber atacado y secuestro a dos princesas - Comenta Despreocupado Vegeta cruzado de brazos

- Eso a ti no te interesa por lo que se , tu y Goku son rival al igual que este reino y el suyo - responde Cell lanzando su cola intentando absorber su energía - Tendrás el honor de ser parte de mi energía Príncipe caballero

- Solo eres un sabandija insolente - dice Vegeta sujetando la cola de Cell antes de que esta llegara a su cuello - No sé cómo derrotaste a Gohan y a Kakaroto siendo un insecto tan débil - comenta el pelinegro haciendo girar a Cell antes de arrojarlo contra una pared

- maldición cómo es posible que este tonto sea tan fuerte - grita furioso saliendo de entre los escombros levemente lastimado - toma esto kame hame ha

- " Que esa técnica es del tonto de Kakaroto cómo es posible que la haga este tipo " - piensa vegeta esquivando la con algo de esfuerzo - Debo admitir que esa técnica me hubiera causado muchos problemas si la hubiera recibido directamente

- Eso es lo que te crees Vegeta pero no quería lastimarte sino dañar el piso - comenta Cell y Vegeta logra darse cuenta que el piso en donde estaba se encontraba dañado casi al borde de colapsar - masenko - grita saltando viendo como su energía destruye el piso

- mierda maldición - grita Vegeta cayendo sin poder hacer nada al respecto


End file.
